This Conversation is Over
by Mee.is.NOT.Dead
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Lo observaba y escuchaba incredula cada una de las palabras que salian de su boca. Jamas antes habia pensado que podia pasar esto...El adios de Edward y Bella en New Moon, basado en la cancion de Alesana “This conversation is over”.


**Disclaimer: **Personajes y diálogos de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo le agregue los "sentimientos" y le di un final cerrado.

**Summary****: **ONE-SHOT. Lo observaba y escuchaba incredula cada una de las palabras que salian de su boca. jamas antes habia pensado que podia pasar esto...El adios de Edward y Bella en New Moon, basado en la cancion de Alesana "This conversation is over".

**N/A:** nada, me pareció que en el libro a Stephenie se le olvido decirnos lo que Bella sentía. Este me pareció el complemento de la despedida, redactado de un modo diferente y con un final similar…

**This Conversation is Over**

…**take everything away from me silent angel...**

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

Mi cabeza era un nido de confusión, no podía entender al lado al que estaba conduciendo esta charla. ¿Yo había hecho algo mal?. Siempre supe que no fui suficiente para el. Siempre me sentí menos… pero nunca crei que esto pasaría. Supongo que estaba tan encandilada por este sueño en vida, que todo lo que me importaba era vivirlo y disfrutarlo al máximo…aunque nunca seria lo suficiente…

Vi su mirada en la que encontré tristeza y repulsión.

En ese momento supe que no estaba preparada para su respuesta…

—No.

Su mirada se convirtió en una dura y de claro rechazo… temblé frente a aquellos ojos que alguna vez mostraron, o simularon, puro amor…

Algo en mi pecho crujio y se rompio… no supe decir si se trataba de mi Corazon o mi orgullo. Solo pude percibir aquel horrendo dolor. Intente mantenerme indiferente, pero note el cambio en mis musculos faciales, de dolor a uno livido. Lo volvi a mirar y me resulto increíble que el se viera mas hermoso de lo común, aun asi con ese gesto de odio bailando en sus facciones. Lucia como un angel destructor… como lo que era…

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

¿Como podria tener sentido alguno, si hacia tan solo unas cuantas noches me repetía que me amaba?

Pero algo en mi lo percibió… algo en mi lo entendió, muy a pesar que una parte de mi se negaba a creer en sus palabras…

Tuve el loco e inutil impulso de tirarme al piso y suplicarle que no se fuera… que no me dejara. Pero sabia que de nada serviría. En sus ojos topacios la resolución estaba plasmada. No podía hacer nada en contra ello…

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

¿Cómo podía atreverse a recitar aquellas frias palabras?¿No era conciente de cuanto podía estar lastimandome?

La desesperación abrió su propio hoyo en mi pecho y frente a la idea de que me dejara, me sentí ridícula, patética e incapaz de seguir con mi monótona y triste vida…

—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.

Fue una suplica desesperada…

—No me convienes, Bella.

Dolio, dolio mas que cualquier golpe, mas que sentir la ponzoña expandirse por mis venas, muchísimo mas de lo que una persona puede llegar a soportar…

Me pregunte como hice para continuar de pie haciéndole frente, cuando todo lo que quería ahora era caer desmoronada sobre el césped y sollozar con la esperanza que su decisión fuera modificada por algún milagro.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Fue todo lo que me anime a susurrar. No podía obligarlo a amarme, ni hacer que se quede cuando toda su familia había abandonado el pueblo. Yo siempre supe que no lo merecía, que era poca cosa para un hombre de su calibre… y yo, estaba muy lejos de su perfección

El tenia razón, yo no le convenia… el no tardaría mucho en encontrar a una vampira que se acoplara a sus exigencias. Despues de todo, el no era exigente. En algún momento me eligio a mi…

Levante la vista para ver como asentía con la mirada perdida…

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

¿Ahora me quería pedir algo?

Jamás nada me pareció tan ridículo como esto. ¿Qué podía querer de mi una deidad como el?... su rostro flaqueo por unos instantes y dejo caer su mascara de frialdad para reemplazarla por una muy similar a la de dolor… rápidamente recobro compostura y volvió a mirarme con frialdad… mas alla de su rostro, sus ojos denotaban algo especial… algo diferente…

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Dio unos ligeros pasos en mi dirección y volvió a mirarme con dolor… no comprendi como podía tener aquella habilidad de cambiar tan rápidamente su humor…

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Queria que la tortura esta de estar en su cercania y esta triste despedida, temrinaran en este mismo momento. No tenia fuerzas para continuar… aunque menos fuerzas tenia para estar sola. El ya no me quería y no quedaba otra…

Asentí y el se alejo de mi…

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

Dijo dándome la espalda y caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante…

Lo sabia…sabia que era por Charlie, si yo a el ya no le importaba. Estaba mas que claro y su aclaración había sido irrelevante.¡Como desee en ese mismo momento que realmente se preocupara el por mi!

—Lo haré —murmuré.

No encontraba mi voz… no me importaba tampoco recobrarla. Si mas adelante quedara muda no seria una gran molestia para mi, despues de todo, lo que mas amaba y necesitaba, me estaba abandonando. ¿Qué seria perder algo tan insignificante como la voz, comparado con perder al amor de tu vida?

Una nimiedad.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

No pude mantener mi postura… no pude seguir clavada al suelo, intentando imitar su frialdad. Sentí como la presión que minutos antes anclaba mis pies al suelo, ahora tiraba de todo mi cuerpo hasta derrumbarme.

Y cai. Cai al suelo en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

todo lo que pude atinar a decirle cuando se me acerco…se me agolpo en la garganta cuando me vi envuelta en sus brazos y admirando su rostro de preocupacion…

-Vete Edward, si te quedas aquí un segundo mas, moriré-declare con voz quebrada…

No pude soportar el dolor que me inundo y rompi en un gran sollozo, esta vez en medio del bosque que nos vio amarnos, sola.

La charla había terminado y el se había ido. Esta vez… para siempre

**_____**

Sí, lo se.

Tampoco es Nuevo. Pero… los señores fanfiction los borraron de mi cuenta original… so…


End file.
